Sólo para ti
by PatoPepito
Summary: Roxy, tan sola y desamparada como siempre, la chica que siempre era rechazada por sus amores, la que se creía que tenía un futuro solitario nunca esperó aflorar sentimientos en él, alguien aún más joven y con toda una vida por decidir. (Sabes que soy yo y que está dedicado para ti wey)


**_Sólo para ti_** _(Capítulo único)_

Nuevamente el piano, elegante y gustoso de sonar, hacía estremecer a una chica rubia, ligeramente ebria pero consiente y extasiada más de armonías que de alcohol.

-Realmente se te da muy bien eso chico- la chica, aun con una copa de Martini en sus manos comentaba suavemente al pianista, quien no la miraba puesto que solo se concentraba en acariciar dulcemente las teclas de aquel preciado instrumento.

-Se me da bien porque es para ti cada nota y melodía- habló el chico de cabello negro y lentes de marco grueso, no habría sus ojos y aun así sabía la ubicación exacta de las notas siguientes como todo un profesional.

-Muy lindo de tu parte genio, pero el coqueteo no es lo tuyo- y ella volvía a tomar un sorbo de su preciado líquido sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante coquetamente.

-Lo sé, nunca ha sido mi fuerte y lo sabes, pero es cierto, en este momento cada armonía es para ti- la chica lo miró con duda, pero enternecida de las dulces y sinceras palabras de él.

-¿Y en los otros momentos?- preguntó ella levemente divertida, queriendo acorralar a su pequeño galán.

-En los otros momentos no estoy tocando, es por eso que desde ahora sólo lo haré para ti, si es lo que deseas- el chico miró a su hermosa acompañante de labios obscurecidos por el labial, dejando ver por fin, después de largos minutos sus brillantes ojos azules.

-No sé si será muy egoísta tu oferta joven Egbert- ella se levanta de su cómoda silla junto al mini bar del vacío salón para sentarse, descaradamente, sobre el gran piano de cola que el chico tocaba.

-Estos son mis sentimientos y sólo quiero que tú los oigas- el chico se mantenía firme y sereno, alzando su mirada para contemplar a la bella mujer que lo acompañaba sobre el piano.

-Los sentimientos son cosas de adultos como yo pequeño John, tu solo eres un niño, no deberías jugar con ellos, con cosas peligrosas que te destrozan por dentro- ella, con la punta de sus dedos levantaba un poco la cara de su acompañante quien en ningún momento dejaba de tocar aquel majestuoso artefacto.

-Roxy, ya no soy un niño, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para sentir lo que sea, y más aún, sentirlo por ti... quererte para mí- Los grandes y delineados ojos de ella se abrieron impresionados observando como aquel chico se levanta para estar a su altura con una mirada llena de determinación.

-No quiero estar con alguien que no seas tú, sé que hay personas que te conocen mucho mejor que yo pero, aun así, quiero ser parte de tu vida, podrás verme como un idiota, como alguien que no se toma las cosas en serio...como un niño. Pero te aseguro que no lo soy- el chico, decidido acorraló a la dama de vestido corto en el piano, no la dejaría escapar, posando sus manos a los costados de ella se acercó más de lo que él mismo esperaba.

-Qué atrevido mi lindo John ¿no crees que soy demasiado madura para ti?- él aun la miraba a sus ojos de un hipnotizaste color rosa y negaba con la cabeza, ella sabía que el chico la quería, es irónico porque nadie que quiso fue capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos alguna vez y ahora después de ser la rechazada por años aparece él a quererla de una manera tan desenfrenada y alocada que nunca espero en su vida.

\- Sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que menos me importa, yo nunca creí encontrar a alguien como tú lo eres, tanto ebria como sobria eres maravillosa, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, sabes luchar por lo que quieres y eres un ángel con todo aquel que necesita tu ayuda, es por eso que no puedo verte de otra forma más que como la persona que amo Roxy... he caído ante ti-

Pequeñas y solitarias lagrimas caían por lo que era la delicada y ligeramente maquillada cara de ella, Roxy, la que siempre soñaba con encontrar a esa persona especial, la que parecía que siempre estaría sola, pero no... ella también había caído por el chico de insistentes ojos azules, aunque desde un comienzo no quisiera aceptarlo, aunque solo se obligara a verlo como un niño, no podía hacerlo, él no era un niño, él sabía perfectamente lo que quería y por qué lo quería, se había ganado su corazón con cada día que éste le prestaba su compañía, cuando hablaban de sus aficiones y hobbies, cuando la escuchaba hablar por horas sobre ciencias, magos y gatos, incluso cuando cuidaba de ella cuando se pasaba de copas o cuando compartían pequeñas y amigables bromas, todo eso se había vuelto totalmente especial, él se había vuelto especial para ella.

Él, dulcemente con una de sus manos limpió aquellas lágrimas, sin dejar de mirarla acariciaba su cara con cariño en lo que ella sujetaba la mano de su amante suavemente.

-John... ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que yo sería la indicada para ti y no otra persona?- Roxy besaba tiernamente la mano de él devolviéndole la mirada, no quería que él dudara o que en algún momento se arrepintiera de su decisión, no quería pensar en que solo fuese un simple capricho de hombre joven, ella de verdad quería sentirse amada de esa forma, de una forma totalmente única, dulce y especial.

-Nunca lo he dudado a pesar de todo el tiempo que he dedicado para conquistarte, no me he deprimido, no me he rendido y te demostraré todo lo necesario para que ya no sientas insegura de mis sentimientos. Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes y aun si no lo hiciera buscaría la forma para entenderte porque eso es lo que hace uno cuando se enamora ¿no es así?- John toma la mano de ella para besarla suavemente, con ese mínimo contacto estaría satisfecho, no desea más, sólo compartir su tiempo con ella.

Roxy algo sonrojada admira como él se aleja cuidadosamente de ella dando un último beso en su mano para retirarse hasta el asiento del piano, posicionando nuevamente sus dedos en las heladas teclas habiendo brotar un ambiente cálido y sereno a través de suaves melodías tal y como hace unos momentos.

John volvía a concentrarse en el piano sin cerrar sus ojos para ver a la dama que tanto lo inspiraba para tocar, no lo negaría nunca, ella es la razón para mantener aquel viejo piano sonando, Roxy con una sonrisa traviesa decide cerrar la noche acercándose a su querido pianista para robar un cálido beso de sus labios, a pesar de que esperaba que él diera el primer paso, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus modales impedirían tal acción, pero cada nota que él tocaba se sentía como un beso, una caricia y todo el amor que él le tenía a ella.


End file.
